


【盾铁/贱虫兽化ABO】听说你的omega发情期到了？

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: 盾铁贱虫寡鹰





	【盾铁/贱虫兽化ABO】听说你的omega发情期到了？

**Author's Note:**

> 盾铁  
> 贱虫  
> 寡鹰

Part.001

Steve·Rogers站在自己的房门口，心思已经飞到了外太空。隔壁房间传来Deadpool做作的尖叫声，和Peter乱射蜘蛛丝造成的乱响。客厅里还有Barnes和Nat对打后留下的一片狼藉，也许幻视现在正陪着Wanda躲在他们的仓鼠洞里。然而一切混乱的始作俑者——Tony·Stark，正在Steve的床上对着他怒目而视。  
Omega发情期……真是个大麻烦！Steve无助地想着，为什么omega发情时不是变成软萌易推倒的样子而是像发怒的狮子一样难搞呢……尤其是这些肉食性omega们……  
看着床上开始对自己发出嘶吼的Tony，Steve有些头疼了。实际上，所有的alpha都对发情期的omega又爱又恨，这些平时温和傲娇软萌的omega到了发情期，就会变成一幅极具攻击性的样子……连Wanda那只小仓鼠都会开始疯狂的用幻视磨牙，更不要提经过专业训练的红狐狸Nat。Oh，为Barnes点蜡，即使他是一只北极狼也一样很难搞定狡猾又凶狠的特工狐狸。也许Thor算是非常幸运的，他是一只美洲狮，而他可爱的弟弟Loki——谁也想不到这个大麻烦居然是一只驯鹿，对，圣诞老人用的那种。草食性对肉食性有天生的服从习惯，Thor只要放出自己的信息素Loki就会听话了，当然，也许正是这样他们俩每次发情期结束都要闹别扭。  
也许在以前还有人会羡慕Deadpool，毕竟Peter除了力气大以外在复仇者中绝对是听话的，很可能是草食动物，而Deadpool自己是响尾蛇，完美的猎杀者……然而有一次，某个制杖反派泼了一桶诱发剂在Peter身上，连带着一腿的复仇者都变成了原型，就再也没有人羡慕Deadpool了。谁会想到蜘蛛侠的兽型居然真的是蜘蛛呢？而且还是成年男性那么大的那种……虽然他们的兽型都会比动物要大一号……Peter那个样子也是非常少见了。  
Steve简直不愿意回想起那时的画面……毕竟自己也中招变成了一只大老虎不是么，那种到处都是凶兽的感觉实在是太糟了……为什么复仇者里除了Wanda是可爱的仓鼠以外别的人都这么凶残呢？当然，也包括眼前连爪子都冒出来的Tony·金钱豹·Stark。  
四倍视力的Steve表示自己已经看到Tony指尖粉嫩嫩的肉垫了，好想摸！不过，在尽情享用大餐之前，Steve·孟加拉虎·Rogers表示，赶紧压制住Tony防止自己的房间也被破坏的只剩下一张床更加要紧。  
不过发情期半兽化的Tony显然很难搞，深棕色发丝间微微抖动的耳朵和正摆出攻击姿态竖得笔直的尾巴，以及从肉垫里弹出尖利的指甲，Tony显然已经做好了扑上来咬住Steve喉咙的准备。  
Steve看着这样的Tony，实际上他一点也不惊讶，毕竟你一年至少两次面对读作发情期写作狂躁期的Tony，你也绝对不会惊讶的。面对这样的Tony，Steve觉得自己至少有20种方法可以搞♂定，不过鉴于现在是在卧室，Steve决定这次要用温柔一点的方法。  
先发制人总是对的，Steve直接扑上床将还在半兽化的Tony压住，体型优势让他轻易就做到了这点。只可惜错估了Tony半兽化大幅加强的体能，金钱豹可不仅仅是奔跑速度快而已，一脚被踹开的Steve舔舔嘴唇，整齐的牙齿开始变得尖利，海蓝色的眸子也变为了金色的竖瞳。  
Tony狂躁地扑了上来，兽化让他失去了理智，甚至于像一只真正的猎豹那样想要撕咬而不是使用拳头。Steve被按在地板上，限限躲过直接啃向自己喉咙的Tony，Steve一手固定住Tony的脖子，另一只手在Tony敏感的腰上狠狠捏了一把。  
“唔……吼！！！！”这种打架还不忘拭油的行为直接激怒了Tony，他狠狠坐在Steve身上，两只爪子用力掰着Steve的手臂试图把自己的脖子解救出来。  
Steve被Tony压得不清，不过四倍血清可不是盖的，单手制住Tony两只爪子，Steve艰难地翻身牢牢压住Tony，然后狠狠吻住那张不断发出吼叫的嘴：“唔！！！”糟糕……Steve默默想着，舌头划破了……淡淡的血腥味显然强化了Tony的兽性，焦糖色的眸子瞬间转变为金黄色的竖瞳。  
利用体能优势压制Tony的Steve很快又想到了新的方法，他用力吮吸着Tony的舌头，用力舔过Tony口腔的每一处，另一只手还不断在Tony的敏感点作乱。感受到身下的omega被伺候地放松起来，Steve停了作乱的手，环起Tony的腰，一把将Tony抱起来。  
两个人一起倒在床上的时候，Steve一个巧劲将Tony压在身下，好不容易分开的嘴唇微微红肿，还带着湿润的液体。看着Tony瞪着包含水光的金色眸子躺在自己身下，Steve低下头凑近Tony的耳朵，湿热的气息喷在Tony敏感的耳尖。  
“It’s my turn now……Tony……”

 

Part 002.

Wade·Wilson从来没有这么喜欢过隔壁那对四处放闪光弹的老年夫夫过，天知道Tony·Stark的信息素居然有促进omega发情的作用！可爱的Petey发情期提前了，Wade一边偷偷割着把自己倒挂在房顶的蜘蛛网一边开着脑洞，Ohhhhhh~~哥看见Petey可爱的复眼了！！  
反观那个把Wade挂在房顶的人，当然就是他的男朋友——Peter·Spider Man·Parker，此刻正因为异常的发情期和自己男朋友的alpha信息素影响变得无比狂躁。大概这就是，平时越是温顺的人，生气起来就越可怕？……科科……  
Peter此刻正在跟自己体内的……大概可以被称为野性的东西作斗争，显然他并没有取得什么压倒性的优势，这点可以从额头出现的三对复眼看出来……可怜的Wade，自从爱上了Peter他的审美观就一路狂奔的世界的尽头去了——除了他谁还会觉得蜘蛛的复眼能够激起人的性奋感？  
短短几秒钟，Wade就割开了厚厚的蛛丝轻巧地跳到地面上，鉴于这个雇佣兵不仅拥有世界顶尖猎食者的兽型——响尾蛇，同时还有着世界上最无耻的异能——自愈，这场斗争的结果完全没有悬念。  
Wade一把拽掉碍事的面罩和紧身衣露出满是溃烂伤痕的皮肤，湛蓝的双眸瞬间变成了冷血动物的金属色竖瞳，他小心地含住蠢蠢欲动的毒牙，可爱的Petey可没有自己这样的自愈能力，这是发情期带来的唯一困扰——Wade绝对不会给自己任何张开嘴的机会，他死死咬住后槽牙，只有黑紫色的蛇信从抿紧的唇缝间挤出来在空气中微微颤抖。  
黑珍珠般的复眼不安地转动，Peter上下的虎牙慢慢变得尖锐，狼蛛的结网能力并不强，Peter不能自己织网，所以他仍然要依靠蛛网发射器。不幸的是，刚刚他双手的发射器都被Wade乘机捋下来扔到了床底下，现在他变成了一只没有网的蜘蛛。  
Peter从天花板上猛地扑向Wade，成倍放大的蜘蛛力量让他几乎成了一道残影，这样的速度在面对大多数猎物的时候都能让狼蛛轻松饱餐一顿。可惜，Peter面对的是世界最顶尖的猎食者之一——响尾蛇，Wade轻松就闪过了Peter的攻击，他甚至还有余力翻身抱住Peter把他压在地板上，当然，等发情期结束他们就会发现特制的合金地板又要修了。  
“嘶嘶……”Wade用力制住Peter乱动的四肢，他险些被Peter直接掀飞出去，他的男孩儿在发情期太难搞了。Wade努力压制住不变成兽型直接缠住Peter，不然Peter清醒过来绝对会打死他的！不过10吨的蜘蛛力量真的很难搞，还好他的Petey还记得控制，不要失手直接把自己撕成两半……  
Peter感觉自己的脸颊和耳朵被冰冷湿润的蛇信舔过，不由起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，理智也稍稍回笼：“……Wade？……该死的！抑制剂呢？？”  
Wade眯着眼睛盯着被自己压在身下龇着毒牙喘气的Peter，完全没有开口的打算，他直接把冰冷的蛇信塞进Peter嘴里舔弄起来。抑制剂？有哥在要那玩意干嘛？  
蛇信细长灵活，轻松躲开了锋利的毒牙，Peter觉得Wade几乎要舔到自己的嗓子眼儿了，他放任自己沉溺在Wade带来的感觉里，身体也慢慢放松下来：“唔……去，去床上……”  
Wade感受到自己的大男孩儿放松了僵直的四肢盘上自己的腰，嘴角牵起一个微笑，他双手搂住Peter精瘦的腰一个用力直接把Peter抱了起来。Peter的自制力总是让Wade感到惊讶，很少有omega能在发情期里还能找回少许理智的，即使是之前的诱发剂事件里Peter也仅仅是兽化了不到5分钟就重新找回理智，虽然那5分钟也让人永生难忘了。他的男孩儿总是给自己定下那么多条条框框……  
Wade一边把怀里的男孩儿压进蓬松的大床上，一边坚定地踹开从不知哪件外套里掉出来的外用抑制喷雾。  
响尾蛇在捕猎通常会使用计谋多于蛮力，他们会设计出完美的陷阱，抱着无限的耐心，慢慢引诱看中的猎物进入陷阱里，然后把猎物永远困在自己身边。

 

Part 003.

Clint抱着薯片走进Avengers Tower的时候差点以为至高中队刚刚来过，这种台风过境一般的场景连Hulk都不一定能搞出来。不过空气中混乱繁杂的信息素气味让Clint迅速放下心，什么呀，原来只是发情了而已……What？？！！玛德信息素浓度都到让自己这个beta闻到了，这究竟是发的哪门子情？？  
“……Jarvis？你能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”Clint推推眼镜，连乘机吃掉Hulk珍藏的鳄梨酱的心情都没有了。  
熟悉的英伦腔AI再度上线：“Mr.Barton，由于Sir在发情期的信息素具有促使alpha和omega提前进入发情期的作用，您和Mr.Vision应该是这栋大厦里仅剩下的……正常人了。”  
Clint无力地抹了一把脸，感情这些家伙是组团发情的么，Steve怎么没早点把Tony办了，还有那个蜘蛛小子……妈个鸡狼蛛可是能真的捕食鸟类的啊啊啊！  
“我还是去Coulson那里住几天吧……”  
被信息素熏得有点晕的Clint抱着薯片又走出了Avengers Tower……

\--------Stony---------

Steve伸手扒掉了Tony身上的背心，带着倒刺的舌头直接舔上了浅褐色的乳头，这是他常用的一招了，发情期的兽人总是更容易被快感捕获。Steve嘴上用力吮吸舔吻，手上也已经悄悄摸到了床头，而喉咙里发出呼噜声的Tony完全没有注意到他的动作。等到毛茸茸的触感束缚了手腕，金色的眼睛猛然间瞪大，Tony对Steve发出愤怒的吼叫——他的双手被一副情趣手铐牢牢靠在了床头。  
Steve直起身满意地看到Tony裸着上身被拷在床上的稀有场景，他有些控制不住地伸手在Tony身上用力揉捏，柔软宽松的四角裤完全没法抵抗Steve的利爪，他一把撤掉Tony的裤子，双手用力扳开两条腿。  
此时Tony终于清醒过来，强烈的危机感让他把手铐挣得呯嗙作响：“吼……Shit！放开我你个老冰棍！”  
Steve挑眉看着理智回笼的Tony，他并没有听从Tony的话，而是快速脱掉了自己的衣物。蓄势待发的阴茎来回摩擦着Tony的腿根，灼热潮湿的触感让Tony不自觉蹭动，全然不知自己的动作在Steve眼里就是完完全全的邀请。  
收起尖利的指甲，Steve伸出两指直接捅进Tony后穴，湿软的肠肉立刻搅紧了入侵者，粘腻的液体随着手指的动作从穴口滑出，omega发情的甜味弥漫在房间里。  
“Steve· Rogers卧槽你大爷——呃……”  
Steve轻叹一口气觉得自己偶尔也可以粗暴一点，Tony有时候也喜欢来的新鲜玩法不是吗：“Language亲爱的，我想你这么有精神说明我能放开干了。”  
危机感再次席卷Tony的大脑，不幸的是他的天才大脑此刻却是一团浆糊：“我去你的！放开我……操！你他妈的……呃、啊……”  
果然，Tony这张嘴还是老老实实挨操的时候最省心，Steve难得这么快失去耐心，也许是浓厚的信息素促使他产生了什么化学反应吧，没等Tony发表完自己的“长篇大论”，Steve抽出手指直接把阴茎顶了进去。润滑并不充分，但好在发情期就算再怎么暴躁富有攻击性，omega的身体仍会诚实地为自己的alpha打开，火热潮湿的肠壁紧紧包裹住Steve过分粗长的器官，妈的太爽了，Steve在心里骂了一句。  
“啊……嗯……我……日……啊啊啊……别、他妈呃……”并没有很疼，但是充满侵略性的alpha信息素再一次激怒了Tony，没办法，omega发情期暴躁起来比alpha还难搞。愤怒混合着快感搅得这位天才把仅存的一点理智甩出了大脑，Tony开始发出嘶吼，手铐在手腕上勒出道道红痕，疼痛进一步刺激了他，omega信息素带着利刃狠狠撞向身上的alpha，出现在耳根和眼周的斑点豹纹昭示着这个omega已经彻底失去了理智。  
Steve被Tony的信息素猛地击中，他停顿了一秒，利爪带着风声把Tony一下按得陷进被子里，显然他也有些失控：“操你的……这是你自找的，Tony。”  
条状斑纹浮现在Steve的手背和肩膀，阴茎的变化让Tony控制不住发出尖叫，带着倒钩的顶端毫不怜惜撞进柔软的内阴，茎身上细小的倒刺在敏感的肠壁上剐蹭，逼着Tony可怜兮兮叫了起来。  
Steve却已经顾不得这么多了，不同于刚才的疯狂，Tony温柔地吮吸着他，他开始用力抽送，倒钩卡住了内阴的入口，每一次动作Steve都能感到肉壁抽搐着裹紧了自己，真他妈的爽。  
反观Tony就不那么好受了，身体最脆弱的地方被这样蛮横贯穿拉扯让他的呻吟都带上了哭腔，剧烈的快感与钝痛交织着袭击他的天才大脑，Steve操得他满脑子就剩下交配两个字。  
“呜……啊——呃、嗯，我……我操你的嗯啊……老、老冰棍呃……”  
Steve抽空俯下身，他看到Tony眼角微红，嘴角还带着唾液，他贴上Tony的脸颊吻去Tony的泪水。Tony转脸一口咬住Steve的喉结，尖尖的虎牙狠命在脆弱的脖颈上撕磨，Tony用行动告诉Steve：老子不吃你这套！可惜含着泪水的双眼和含混不清的叫床声令这大打折扣。  
“呼……Tony，你老实点不行吗？”颈部的刺痛让Steve有些恼火，愈加凶狠的撞击便是他对Tony的回答了。  
“唔唔……嗯呃……啊啊……”Tony觉得自己可能脑子里都他妈装的是精虫，除了那根滚烫的阴茎和Steve抓着自己老二揉搓的手他已经什么都感觉不到了，“你他么……嗯……”  
Steve察觉Tony已经快到极限，正直的Captain America此时却突然起了坏心眼，他微微用力圈住小Tony根部，凑到Tony耳边舔弄着毛茸茸的耳廓。果不其然Tony又开始挣扎骂娘，湿热的肠道收缩着绞紧了Steve，Steve扳过Tony的脑袋狠狠吻上去堵住那些粗话，同时用力把阴茎挤进内阴，倒钩死死卡住柔软的入口，细软的倒刺全部张开扎进微微抽搐的肠肉，大量精液被灌进那个柔软的器官。  
Tony尖叫着射了Steve一手，他彻底瘫软在床上，任由Steve意犹未尽般舔吻着他的后颈，理智终于开始回笼，恢复暖棕色的眼珠转动几下：“妈的……”  
Steve凑上去亲吻Tony的嘴角：“Language，我去拿点吃的，还有好几天要熬呢。”

 

TBC.


End file.
